Just Thinking One Shot
by AmoreBella88
Summary: I awoke in the middle of the night to his side of the bed empty. What happened next could only descibed as one of the best nights of my life. Completed lemon, AU-AH, OOC, rated M for adult lanuage and situations.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Just Thinking – One Shot

XOXOXOXO

I didn't know what time it was, but I knew something was up when I found the other side of the bed empty.

Why wasn't he in bed with me? He couldn't have been gone for too long, the fabric still felt warm.

I got up from the bed and padded silently through the apartment, checking the other rooms to see if he was in any of them.

Finally, I found him leaning against the wall of the back patio, wearing a white wife beater and a pair of low slung pajama pants.

A cigarette was clutched between his lips as he took a drag in.

He must have something on his mind; he only smoked when he needed to think.

I took a moment to take in his form. He was barefoot, the chilly night air not making any difference on his feet. Loose, grey cotton pajama pants hung loosely from his hips, the drawstring tied just enough to make sure they didn't fall down. His strong arms folded across his chiseled chest, tendons standing out as he tensed himself from the breezy wind.

Every few seconds he'd move a hand to the cigarette and free it from his lips, blowing out a puff of smoke that disappeared into the air rapidly. The white smoke matched the color of his complexion in the full moonlight. His brow was furrowed, green eyes in silent contemplation about something as he perused the skyline. He ran a free hand through his tousled bronze hair and tugged on the ends, making it stand up. If he didn't stop it soon, he'd end up being bald.

I couldn't stand that, I loved his hair.

I wrung my hands worriedly. What on earth could be so damned important for him to be thinking this hard over?

Making my presence finally known, I walked out onto the patio. The chilly wind hit my appendages as I leaned against the opposite wall and folded my arms across my chest to hide my pebbling nipples. Wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers were my usual standard of nighttime dress, my arms and legs shook a little from the cold hitting them.

I looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile. "Hey."

It wasn't the most brilliant thing I could come up with, but something had to be said.

He stared at me a second before he replied, "Hey."

A beat later and he added, "What are you doing up? I thought you'd passed out a while ago."

"So did I, apparently I can't sleep alone though. What're you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Just thinking."

I nodded my head in understanding. He'd tell me eventually, when he thought the time was right. He always did.

I watched him take a last puff from the cigarette and offer it to me. I took it slowly and finished it; there was only one drag left. I didn't smoke often either, but his mood triggered my own anxiety and I couldn't help it.

I moved briefly from the wall to stub out the cigarette in the ashtray on the railing, then moved back to mirror his position.

He traded his gaze of the skyline for me, but didn't speak a word. It was a few minutes before anything was said.

"Did I ever tell you what it does to me when I see you in my clothing?" his voice was deeper than before, and it gave me goose-bumps on top of my goose-bumps.

Cue the blush.

"No, why don't you tell me?" I could play too, if that's what he wanted.

His eyes blazed into my own, hunger evident in them. Even in the dark light, I could see them glinting. It did nothing to ease my aching nipples. In fact, I think they became even harder. Damn it.

He pushed off from the wall and stalked towards me slowly. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. As he reached me, he placed his hands out to either side of my head, blocking me in so that I couldn't escape.

Like I even wanted to.

I looked up at him from beneath my lashes coyly, like I knew he liked. I made no move to touch him. He started this, he could continue it.

He leaned his head towards mine and veered suddenly off to my right. "You look so… fuckable," he growled into my ear.

My back nearly arched off of the wall, my arousal hit me so hard. I may have whimpered.

"I see you standing there, and all coherent thought leaves my head. I instantly get hard and I'll be damned if I don't actually ache to be inside of you."

Well pull my hair and call me Shirley. If that wasn't an invitation, I didn't know what was. Still, I had to wait for him to make the next move.

He could tell what his words were doing to me, my breathing had sped up and I was desperately trying to create some friction between my legs by rubbing them together.

It was a stare off. On the one hand, I knew he had to begin this. On the other, if I didn't get some sort of relief soon I would explode.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" I was surprised that I could even find my voice, though it sounded timid and shy.

His eyes darted between each of mine and then finally down to my lips. I licked them in anticipation.

The next thing I knew he'd crashed his lips down to mine in a scorching kiss. His hands moved from their perch alongside my head, one cradling the back of my skull while the other came to slide behind my waist.

Standing on my tip-toes, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

His mouth opened and I could feel his cool tongue swipe against my lips. I moaned in appreciation as it was thrust into my mouth, warring with my own. Our teeth clashed together, each of us not being able to get enough of the other.

I bit his lower lip, soothing it with my tongue as I sucked it into my mouth. He growled against me and I shivered into him. Breathing became a necessity at some point, and he broke away from my lips to attack my neck in harsh bites and soothing laps of his tongue.

I moaned against him, tangling one of my hands in his hair while the other went to grasp at his back. He knew that my neck would always get me worked up.

It was freezing outside, but my body was burning on the inside.

"Bedroom. Now," I gasped out as he nibbled on my earlobe.

He stopped the assault on my ear as he grabbed my hand and led me back into the apartment. I stopped him briefly to lock the patio door and ran behind him as he hastily made his way to the bedroom. Without so much as a word, he gathered me up in his arms and crushed me to his chest, capturing my lips in another kiss.

When he let them free, I asked him, "Tell me again."

He smirked at me before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I want to fuck you every single moment of every single day. Your ass is the hottest thing I've ever seen; your tits fit my hands perfectly. And your pussy—sweet Jesus—your pussy was made for my cock."

He rarely talked dirty but when he did it let my floodgates open and I would drown in my own ecstasy.

My knees buckled and he caught me at the waist, turning me so that I was now sitting on the bed. It was the perfect eye level for his beastly package. My hands caressed his thighs and then set to work on undoing the knot in his pajama pants.

They pooled on the floor at our feet and I gasped as his erection broke free of the constraint. Each and every single time I saw his cock, I swear it'd somehow gotten bigger. It was the softest skin in the world, and it was the perfect length and girth for me. He stepped out of the offending garment and kicked it to the side, coming to stand in front of me again. I ran my hands over him softly, never giving him any pressure as I took my time taking him in. I wanted to build him up as much as I could.

I licked the head lightly, only one swipe of my tongue against his slit to catch him off guard. He sucked in a ragged breath and threw his head back as I tasted a drop of his goodness. God, I loved the things that I could do to this man.

A warm hand came down on my shoulder and I leaned forward again to finally take him into my mouth.

I flattened my tongue on the upward strokes as my hand followed my mouth. My cheeks hollowed out and I went back down as far as I could go without choking. My free hand went to massage his sac and I felt his fingers tighten on my shoulder.

Bobbing my head up and down, I'd swivel my hand and tighten my fist along his cock.

"Fuck, yes… You do that so good baby, so fucking good…"

I hummed along his length and felt his hips jerk in response.

"Shit…" he grunted.

Pulling my mouth off of him, I continued stroking as I asked, "Do you want me to make you cum baby? Hmm? Is that what you want? You want me to swallow it all?"

I looked up at him from under my lashes as he brought the hand that was on my shoulder to my hair. He fisted it in my mahogany locks and as he panted he answered, "God yes… suck my dick…swallow it all baby…"

My mouth resumed its course and he guided my head along his length. I dragged my teeth along his skin every once in a while and his hips would buck in response. I worked my hand faster along him, he was starting to tense up and I knew he'd blow his load soon.

"So close… God, you look so fucking hot with your lips wrapped around my cock, I never get tired of seeing it."

I hummed again and felt his hand tighten in my hair as he threw his head back again.

"Aw shit… motherfucker… Yes, I'm… I'm… gah!"

I flicked my tongue against his slit once, twice and then tightened my grasp on an upwards stroke as he started spurting into my mouth. The tendons in his neck were taut as his hips spasmed and the rest of his body froze to prolong his euphoria.

Swallowing all he had to give me, I continued bobbing on him as his hips slowly stopped jerking.

Slowing down, I finally pulled my lips off of him and looked up at his face. His eyes were glazed over and he had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Get into the middle of the bed; I'm not done with you yet."

Thank you mother of God!

My pussy had been throbbing the entire time while I was giving him head and I was eager to finally get some sort of relief.

He stood at the end of the bed while I crawled to the middle. Then he pulled off his wife beater and inched towards me. I swear it was the hottest thing I'd ever seen, him pulling his top off and tossing it carelessly onto the floor.

I sat up on my elbows and watched him prowl towards me on the bed, my heart rate becoming faster with each movement from him. I didn't know what he planned on doing but I hoped for my sake it would be soon.

Once he reached me he leaned down for another searing kiss. I was reluctant to open my mouth to him, having just sucked him off, but complied when his tongue sought my own. If he didn't mind, I didn't either.

We battled against each other as our hands grasped and ghosted over the other's flesh. My shirt was the first to go, being ripped off of my body harshly and tossed randomly across the room by him. This action left my breasts to be nipped and pinched by him, the agonizingly amazing talents that he could do with his body. He started with the right first, his tongue darting out to lap at my nipple, while the left was taken care of by his hand. He pinched and pulled it to a hardened state and then palmed my entire breast.

I moaned and arched my back into him. He gave me a throaty chuckle as my hands fisted in his hair and I pulled on it, trying to redirect his mouth to the other side. He got the hint and gave a soft bite to the underside of my right breast before switching to the other one. I was panting and undulating my hips against him. I was like a desperate woman deserted in the desert with no water to drink. The fire in my crotch flared higher.

I whimpered as his nose skimmed under my breast and his head made its way lower on my body. He kissed and licked his way to my navel, swirling his tongue around it before hooking his hands into my boxers and pulling them down. I lifted my ass up and helped him pull them all the way off.

He roughly pulled my legs apart, settling his head between them and hooking one over his shoulder.

"So fucking gorgeous… so wet… this is what I do to you?" his voice was throaty as he looked upon my sex. I could only nod; words had left me long ago.

"So hot," he growled.

Teasing me, he nipped at my inner thighs before slowly making his way to my core. Spreading me open with his fingers, he blew a hot breath onto me and I gasped at the sensation.

"Please…" I whimpered.

He looked me in the eye and took a long swipe at me with his tongue. I shuddered and my eyes rolled back in my head.

He set to work on my clit, flicking it rapidly with his tongue.

Lord, how this man had talent.

I writhed on the bed, one hand grabbing at his hair while the other pulled at my breast.

He brought his arm around my abdomen to hold me down. His other hand finally made its way to my sopping pussy. He thrust one finger into me and my hips lifted off of the bed.

"So tight… fucking taste like candy… I could eat you all day long."

Oh Jesus fucking Christ, please and thank you.

He added another finger and curled them forward as he withdrew and thrust them back inside of me rapidly.

His tongue set back to work on my clit and I felt myself start to contract around his fingers sporadically. I was almost there.

"Cum on my fingers baby, that's right. God, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

His velvet voice and dirty words were practically my undoing, but for good measure he sucked my clit into his mouth, hard.

"Shit, yes! God… ahhh…" I exclaimed breathily.

I came hard and fast against his mouth as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of me. My body spasmed, my walls contracting around his fingers again and again as my orgasm hit me like a freight train. They fluttered occasionally as they finally settled down.

Withdrawing his fingers from me, I watched him suck his fingers into his mouth, savoring my essence. He planted warm kisses all over my body and once he reached my breasts, I felt his hardened length against my thigh.

Oh, I was so ready for this.

I whimpered as he moved above me, his lips seeking mine. His tongue swept against my lips and I opened them to him, tasting myself on his tongue. It was oddly arousing.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked throatily.

My heart pounded inside my chest, I could only nod at him and wonder what the hell he was going to do with my body next.

We always started with the missionary position, the intimacy connecting our souls before our animalistic need took over and we switched it up a little. He aligned himself with my entrance; I could feel the head of his cock teasing me. I would beg if that was what it took for him to finally connect our bodies. He flexed his hips and pushed forward quickly. I gasped at finally feeling whole as he grunted and laid his forehead against my shoulder, steeling himself from the onslaught of sensations.

I loved it when we went bareback, thank god for the pill.

After giving me a moment to acclimate to his girth, he withdrew himself slowly and then slammed back inside me.

It was heaven, pure and simple.

"Jesus…so tight… ungh…" he groaned between thrusts.

My hands scratched blindly at his back, egging him faster against me.

"Fuck! Faster, baby… fuck me harder… oh, god, yes!" I wailed into the night.

His hips slammed sharply against my clit, adding new pleasure to our coupling. I could feel myself clenching around him occasionally, my release imminent.

"Oh, god, that feels so fucking good, don't stop baby. Don't stop…" his voice was needy in my ear.

He rocked back onto his knees, bringing himself upright and kneeling in between my legs as he pulled my hips into him. I wrapped my legs around his back, bringing us closer as he thrust inside me, raising my pelvis to meet him eagerly.

He pulled me onto his cock, sheathing himself inside me over and over again while one of my hands teased my breasts. My back arched off the bed at the sensations I was feeling from him.

"Touch yourself, god… I need to feel you cum around me. Can you do that, baby? Can you cum on my cock?" His throaty voice only pushed me closer to the edge and I shakily reached my free hand to my clit.

I rubbed myself in hard, fast circles, eager to make both of us soar into pleasure.

He groaned and I looked up into his face. He was watching his dick disappear into my pussy as I ardently rubbed my bundle of nerves, trying to get off. I could see it briefly too; he was glistening with my juices in the pale moonlight.

It was so fucking erotic that I decided that I had to see it better and stopped rubbing myself. I pushed my torso up with my arms, changing the angle of his thrusts, starting the upward climb of my ecstasy. Instead of him controlling my hips, I pushed myself down onto him, his hands guiding my body. We weren't wrapped around each other though; my right hand grasping his left shoulder to leverage myself. I was at a forty-five degree angle from him, one of his hands that hadn't been guiding my movements moved up to pinch one of my nipples.

"That's it. God, yes! Now, baby… I'm cumming… NOW!" I screamed.

The head of his cock rubbed up against my g-spot once, twice, three times before I crumbled into my orgasm. Clenching my eyes shut, I threw my head back in relief as a white light tore through my mind. My walls contracted around him, my entire body jerking as my muscles clenched and released.

"Yes! Yes! God, Jesus, fuck! Aaahhh…" I exulted.

He grunted and I felt his cock jerk inside of me, spurting the first of many streams of liquid passion.

"Ungh, fucking shit… Baby you are so hot when you cum for me…" he yelled out in pleasure.

I had collapsed back onto the bed after my orgasm subsided, basking in the tingling sensations as his cock continued to pulse inside of me with each squirt. It was so hot that I had a mini orgasm from it.

After his orgasm ended, he fell forwards on top of me. I reveled in his warmth and weight, both of our hearts thundering inside our chests as we came down from our highs. I brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from his forehead as he leaned down to kiss me.

It was a lazy kiss, lips moving slowly together and tongues taking gentle swipes at each other. Our breathing was heavy, still trying to catch up with our actions. I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, nothing."

His quirked eyebrow said that he didn't believe me.

"Well, it never ceases to amaze me at how we can go from zero to sixty in less than a second. One moment we're outside and the next, well, we're tearing each other's clothes off."

He chuckled along with me, "We just know each other so well, love. That's all."

He pulled out of me gently and we both moaned at the loss. He got up and went into the bathroom to quickly wash up. As soon as he got back I took my turn cleaning up the gooey mess between my thighs. When I came back into the bedroom he had laid down on the bed, a sheet covering his torso. He took a look at me and patted the space next to him, signaling me to join him on the bed. I padded quickly over to the bed and climbed over him to get to my side. We were still too warm to pull all of the covers up so we settled on just having the sheet around our waists. While he laid flat on his back, I took the opportunity to snuggle into his body, my head on his shoulder and a hand on his chest drawing lazy figures.

"So I was thinking earlier…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Anything you want to talk about?" I used my softest voice possible, figuring that the more he understood that I wasn't going to be judgmental, the better.

He heaved a big sigh, my head and hand rising with the motion. With a sudden and unexpected motion, he rolled over and faced me. Throwing an arm over my waist and folding it around me he pulled me into his body, our chests pressed together. He scooted down so that our faces were eye level with each other.

"We've been together for a long time now, haven't we?"

I nodded my head as my stomach plummeted and my heart stuttered. I did not like the way this conversation was starting.

"And, well, we've been living together for the past few months and things have been going great. At least I think so."

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding and nodded again. My heart started beating regularly once more.

He loosened his hold on me and turned to rummage for something in his nightstand. He returned to me a moment later with his hand held behind his back. Looking into my eyes, he gave me a kiss and began speaking again.

"Actually, I think we've been doing fucking wonderful for ourselves. We just get along so well and we know each other so in depth it's like you're another part of me. I can't imagine ever being away from you, let alone not speaking to you or a least having you in bed once a day at least. God, I sound like a fucking über feminine guy or some shit, but baby… I can't live without you."

He brought the hand that he was hiding from me out from behind his back, fingers holding a small, velvet black box.

Out of reflex, I gasped and a hand went to my lips. Oh, this couldn't be what I thought it was, could it?

"I know that traditionally, I should be kneeling down on one knee, but I can never wait to do things with you. So, here it is…" He trailed off again, taking another deep breath and raising his eyes to mine once more. They smoldered with love and passion and excitement.

"Marry me."

XOXOXOXO

A/N: This came out of left field from my brain. Somehow I had this visual going on in my head one late night and it seriously would not leave me the hell alone. So I decided to put it down on paper — well, word document — and this is the end result. Thanks go out to Amelia, my beta, as well as my friends Sue and Ellie for encouragement and support. Lastly is to my mom, who actually read this while I was stuck in the middle and yelled at me to finish writing it all.

In memory of Dudley - 11/11/09

If you liked this or if you want to see how much more I can suck at writing, feel free to check out my other works. Currently I have an open Twilight story titled "Chances".

I'll be up for auction during The Fandom Gives Back, Eclipse edition starting June 26th at 10 AM EST. Bid on me if you'd like me to write something for you, $5.00 gets you anything your deepest heart desires ;). Auction ends July 2nd at 11:59 PM EST (8:59 PM PST). It's all for a very good cause! www(dot)TheFandomGivesBack(dot)com

Please leave a review!


End file.
